A Convincing Kiss
by Cuddles118
Summary: Karin and Kazune are at there usual fighting, but this time karin isnt up to fight back. the day goes on and kazune tends to become a little flirty... KxK all the way! and maybe others. R&R please! this is my first story! Sorry about that! Chapter 8 is up
1. Chapter 1

A Convinsing Kiss

Chapter 1

* * *

Karin was sleeping soundly to a peaceful and quiet morning. She was drooling on her pillow flat on her stomach. Her arms were laid out and her legs were spread apart. It was a pretty peaceful morning until…

"GET UP YOU LAZY SLOTH!!" Kazune had barged in waking her up.

"Huh? Oh…" Karin was still too sleepy to realized that he was in her room.

"Karin-chan?? Aren't you mad that I'm in YOUR room?" Kazune asked tilting his head.

" Oh… I guess you are in my room. What happens next?" Karin asked tiredly. She was half asleep.

"You go take a shower… then you brush your teeth, then you get dressed, then we eat then we-AH!" Kazune was interrupted by Karin putting her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Can't we take today off. Its so nice out and we never get to do this.. Please Kazune-kun!" she said with puppy dog eyes begging at him. She was pointing out the window where the rain, thunder, and lightning was taking place.

Kazune was looking at her, _God no! don't do this to me Karin you know I cant take it when you do that_! Kazune started to blush then turned his head. "No Karin we cant! Your grades are already in the toilet… we don't want them to go down the drain." Kazune said looking at her.

"B-b-but Kazune-kun!!" Karin whined. "Please just this once! I wont do anything bad!! And maybe later we can…" Karin couldn't believe she was going to say this but, "Study…" Karin said putting her head down.

"well… why not… Just today though!!" Kazune said staring down at her. Karin's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thank you!!" Karin said hugging him tightly. Kazune blushed then patted her on the head. He walked out the door. Karin automatically grabbed Shii-chan and bounced on the bed. "Shii-chan I cant wait to see what we can do today!!" Karin said. While Karin was jumping she jumped on a pillow, slipped, fell, and KABOOM! Karin was crying on the floor.

"What happened!!" Kazune yelled as he ran into the room. When he saw Karin crying on the floor he sighed. "Karin-chan what did you do?"

"Nothing important! Oww!" she said as she placed her hand over her head. Karin had a massive headache.

"What's wrong?" Kazune said as he rushed to her side and kneeled down putting their faces only a few inches from each other.

"I have a really bad headache!!" Karin said rubbing her head. She then blushed a bright red.

"I only know one thing to make it better but you wouldn't want me to do that." He said looking down.

"Anything!!" Karin cried.

"Okay well you said anything" Kazune said. Kazune got his face closer and closer. Their noses were touching.

"Ka…zune-kun?" Karin whispered. Karin blushed a bright red. Kazune then pressed his lips on hers. _What is he doing_. Karin thought. Kazune pulled away he looked at her then smiled.

"Better!?" he asked. Karin nodded then looked away and put her head under the covers.

"I cant believe you did that! You stole a kiss!!" Karin cried. Kazune just laughed.

"hey you said 'anything!' And now your headaches better." Kazune said. Karin laid down on her stomach and then peeked her head out under the covers.

"Thanks…" she whispered. Kazune just nodded his head pretending he was 'all that.' Karin turned on the T.V. in her room and got back up on the bed. "Watch with me please." Karin asked. Kazune looked at her cute face.

"Okay…" he replied.

_AN HOUR LATER!!

* * *

_

Karin and Kazune were asleep on her bed with the T.V. on. Karin was under the covers with him. Her eyes automatically flashed open. "Kazune-kun!" she jumped at the site of this.

"Whoah? what!?" Kazune jumped. They both ended up on the floor Karin on top of Kazune. They were blushing heavily. Kazune looked at her strait in the eyes and Karin stared back. "Karin-chan…" Kazune whispered. Karin sat up and got off him lifting the cover off of them. Karin went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing I just need to take a shower like you said." Karin said for an excuse. She quickly shoved him out of her room and into the hallway.

_KAZUNES POV_

"wow!" I said as the door closed in my face. "That was... weird..." I smacked myself then went to a nearby wall and banged bang head on it. "I should go say sorry!" I rushed to her door

_KARINS ROOM

* * *

_

"I cant believe that just happened!" she said as she started to take off her top. She let her hair hand down to her waist. Then the door opened. "AAAAH!" she screamed as Kazunes jaw dropped. "GET OUT!" she screeched. Himeka rushed to the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED!! KAZUNE-KUN!! GET OUT NOW KARIN-CHAN IS HALF NAKED!" Himeka said as she rushed to Karin and help up a towel so Karin could cover herself. Karin started to throw things at him. "KAZUNE-KUN OUT!!" Karin cried. Himeka got up and pushed Kazune out.

"wow…" Karin thought as she blushed a bright pink. "today has not been fun…" Karin said as she got in the shower.

_AFTER THE SHOWER_

Karin was out and she had a towel wrapped around her chest. And a towel wrapped around her hair. A knock was heard from her door. "Come in!!" she shouted . Kazune walked in.

"Karin I'm sorry…" Kazune said he looked at her then he blushed. Karin shrugged her shoulders she was decent. She took out the towel in her hair and brushed it.

"Its okay… it just you should really knock before coming in." Karin said calmly. She quickly went into the bathroom and got changed. when she got out Kazune was laying on the bed reading her diary. "KAZUNE!" she shouted. She rushed to him and got it. "you aren't supposed to do that." Karin said stealing it from his grasp she rushed into the kitchen and Kazune followed

"Sorry again Karin I didn't mean to!!" Kazune said apologetically trying to grab her shoulder he accidentally grabbed her tank top strap making it slide down her arm.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she punched him to the ceiling. Karin got some water and started to drink it. Kazune got down to the ground.

"Karin I was just grabbing your shoulder!" he said Karin just stared.

"I have to go to a place… so please just don't bother me!" Karin said annoyed. Kazune was determined. He quickly ran after her grabbed her waist and tuned her so she was facing him. He pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her in closer with one hand combing through her hair and another wrapped around her waist.

Karin slowly closed her eyes. Kazune tried to take a step back but tripped on a chair and they landed on top of each other still kissing. Karin had her arms around his neck. They both pulled away. "Kazune-kun?" Karin said tilting her head. "Karin-chan!" Kazune said as he hugged her. She was returning the hug back. Himeka walked in seeing the two she ran back upstairs leaving them alone.

5 minutes later

"Karin-chan…" Kazune whispered realizing he was still hugging her. "y-y-you stole a kiss from me again??" Karin asked. "No… you let me have it" Kazune said smiling. Kazune grabbed her hand leading her outside in the rain. Karin was drenched in water just from 5 minutes out in the rain. "Thank you Kazune-kun.." Karin said kissing him on the cheek. Right as she was about to run away again Kazune grabbed her hand. "don't leave" he said inaudibly. "Kazune-kun its alright!" Karin said coming closer giving him an innocent kiss on the lips. Making him blush. Karin was trying to go away but Kazune was holding her in his arms. "I…I…" Kazune whispered.

"HANAZONO-SAN!!" a familiar voice called. Karin and Kazune looked at each other. Then turned around and Karin was glomped by michi. "Hanazono-san why are you out here with this fool!" michi asked. "Shut up…" Kazune said walking away pissed. "Kazune-kun!?" Karin asked getting away from michi's grasp grabbing onto Kazune arm. "What do you want women?" he said covering his eyes with his face. "…Kazune-kun.." Karin had tears dripping down her face. "Hanazono-san?" michi said quietly. "Why do girls have to be so whiny!?" Kazune slightly yelled. "Kazune-kun…. I HATE YOU!" Karin said running away into the rain. "Karin-chan" Kazune whispered. He stayed in the same spot he was in. _I hate you? Karin-chan… I'm sorry…_ Kazune thought. Kazune had tears dripping down his face as he felt pain in his heart. Hearing those words hurt so much.

* * *

**Cuddles: Sorry this one was short i wrote it in like 30 minutes but i think it turned out well**

**Karin: dizzy Whoah!**

**Kazune: ... PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Cuddles: he speaks the truth!! :3 karin you okay?**

**Karin: STILL DIZZY humanahumanahumanahumana... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuddles: Chapter two is up! hoorah!!**

**Karin: SO SAD!! WHY KAZUNE!!**

**Kazune: hurt inside No! i didnt do anything wrong!**

**Cuddles: just kiss and make up!**

**Kazune/karin: -blushes-**

**Cuddles:Read on fellow readers**

* * *

Karin was sitting in the School yard crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin? What's wrong?" Jin asked. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"K-k-Kazune-kun…" Karin stuttered. She whipped a tear from her face.

"What did he do this time!?" Jin asked madly. He stood up lending a hand to Karin to help her up.

"KARIN-CHAN!" a voice yelled in the distance. Karin looked away from Jin and saw a figure running towards her. "Karin-chan!!" as the figure got closer she could make out the crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. Karin looked up at Jin and grabbed his hand letting him pull her up. Kazune stopped in his tracks. "Jin-kun…" Kazune whispered.

"Oh hello Kazune-kun! What did you do to my poor Karin!?" Jin asked as he pulled Karin into a tight hug.

"Let go of her!" Kazune said madly, but Jin just held her closer.

"Tell me what you did and I will! But if you don't tell me Karin-chan gets a kiss from me!" Jin said tilting Karin's chin up with two fingers bringing her lips towards his. Karin was still crying.

"I…I acted like a jerk to her when I didn't mean to… Michi ruined it all. He came in right as I was about to tell her that…" Kazune covered his mouth with his hand not wanting to go on.

"Tell her what?" Jin asked in a annoying tone. Karin's face was getting closer to Jin's face.

"He wanted to hug her!" a little voice said. They all turned around seeing Himeka with a stuffed bear. Jins face turned back to Kazune and was about to press his lips onto Karin's when…

"Jin-kun… don't…" Kazune said. Kazune put his hand in between their lips. Kazune grabbed Karin and put her over hid shoulder.

"K-k-k-Kazune-kun?" Karin stuttered while crying. Kazune set her down.

"Fun day we're having? Ei Karin!?" Kazune said grabbing her hand leading her away. Karin just nodded as she was blushing a bright hot pink. Kazune took her to the house/mansion and led her to a deck on the top floor where no one knew it was. They could see the sunset perfectly. Kazune turned towards her. She was still crying. Kazune whipped a tear away from her face. "I don't like it when your sad…" Kazune said. She looked up at him. Her face was sweet and innocent.

"Thank you… Kazune-kun." she said quietly. Kazune pointed at the sunset. Then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome Karin-chan!" Kazune said calmly. Karin blushed even more then before. She looked over at the sunset. "I love it here… " Kazune said relaxed. The sun had just set and it was getting darker. They decided to go their separate ways and fall asleep. Karin went to her room and fell on her bed she automatically fell asleep. Kazune went to his room and tripped and fell onto the floor. He was so tired he just fell asleep there.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was sleeping when the door bell rang. Kazune woke up and went to go get it. When he opened the door an unexpected visitor was at the door.

"Papa!!" a little child cried as he ran in and hugged Kazune.

"Suzune-kun!" Kazune said picking up his future child and snuggling him.

Karin got up and got changed into a black mini skirt with black converse and 2 layered black and white tank tops. Karin put her hair up in a high pony tail she had wrist socks on (they are socks for you your write kind of like gloves but they have holes for each finger). She decided to go downstairs for breakfast. "Himeka?" Karin said walking in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up with love and excitement as she looked at Kazune. "SUZUNE-KUN!!" Karin said running up to him.

"Ohayo mama!" Suzune said struggling to get out of Kazune's grasp. Suzune went up and grabbed Karin's leg. "Mama I missed you so much!!" Suzune cried. Karin picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

"He's probably thirsty… can you get him a bottle and milk!?" Karin asked politely. "Please Kazune-kun he's asleep!" Karin said looking at him. Kazune sighed and walked off.

"Mama!! Don't weave me!! Pwease mama pwease!" Suzune cried in his sleep. Karin couldn't help but wonder.

"Suzune-kun? Wake up honey your having a bad dream everything's alright!" Karin said poking him gently to wake him up. When Suzune woke up he was crying and he was burying his head into Karin's stomach.

"Mama!! don't ever leave me!!" Suzune cried. Kazune walked into the room with the bottle. He ran up to Karin and helped her. "Ba ba!!" Suzune cried reaching for the bottle. Kazune gave him the bottle and Suzune was happy as he drank in his mothers arms.

"He had a bad dream! Kazune-kun he was saying that he didn't want me to leave? Whats that about!?" Karin said facing towards Kazune. Kazune shrugged. He went and put Suzune on a chair to drink the rest of his bottle.

"Karin-chan!? I heard someone else here is Michi EEEEP!" Himeka said as she saw Suzune. "Kawaii!!" Himeka screeched. (Kawaii means cute or very cute) Himeka went up to Suzune and showed him her bug collection.

"GAAAH!" Kazune screamed as she passed by him. Karin went over and hugged Kazune crying. "Karin-chan what's wrong?" Kazune asked worriedly.

"I don't want to leave!" Karin said crying into his chest. Kazune returned the hug.

"I promise you… you wont leave!" Kazune said lifting her chin up.

"You Shouldn't make promises you wont keep. And to prove it you have to seal the deal to make sure the promise cannot be broken" Karin said looking at him. Kazune just looked at her. He pulled her waist in and kissed her. Karin dint deny his kiss. She was kissing him back.

Suzune looked over to see what they were doing. "Eeewww!" Suzune screeched. This caused them to stop. Karin just looked at Kazune. Kazune was looking back at her. They both blushed. Kazune was still holding her and they didn't realize it. Kazune realized his blue three quarter length shirt was a little damp on the shoulder. He laughed. Karin started to giggle. Karin stopped laughing when she looked at what Kazune was wearing. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue three quarter length shirt. It was her favorite outfit of his. _he looks really…. Cute…. Karin thought to herself. _That was the first time she admitted it to herself. They were stuck staring at each other.

* * *

**Cuddles: There you have it!**

**Kazune: ELLO POPPET!**

**karin: -cough- spaz -cough-**

**Kazune: HEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuddles: Kawaii suzune!! kawaii!**

**Suzune: Thankies!! **

**Himeka: Buggy come back!! -chases after bug-**

**Kazune: -faints- **

**Karin: Teehee!! harhar :3**

* * *

Karin stopped staring when she heard a big crash. Kazune shook his head. "Hello!?" they both said in unison. Karin looked around. She soon found Jin digging around in there garage. "Jin-kun!" Karin said. Jin stopped and looked up.

"Karin-chan!? Sorry I just-" Jin was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Karin slammed the door on Jins face and rushed to the door. When she opened it her American friend stood at the door.

"Hello Karin-chan! It's me Carly!" the blonde said. Karin hugged Carly tightly. Carly had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with side bangs and deep ocean blue eyes. Carly wore black skinny jeans and Black converse. She also wore layered tank tops that were white and black. But Carly's black tank top had skulls all over it. She also had a little bit of black eye liner and shiny lip gloss on. (my names carly and that's what I look like…hint)

"Carly-chan I didn't know you were coming today!" Karin said excitedly. "Kazune-kun meet Carly-chan. She and I used to play together when we were young. She moved from America to Japan to America again! Now she's back!" Karin said holding on to Carly. Carly looked at Kazune and smiled. Carly heard the boom again.

"Excuse me!" Carly said. Carly went to the garage. She found Jin there. "Hello!? Jin Kuga right?" Carly said putting out her hand waiting for a shake. Jin shook her hand.

"Who are you?" Jin asked. Carly just laughed.

"I am Carly, you can call me Carly-chan. I am from America." Carly said leading Jin inside. Jin looked at her up and down wondering why she was there.

"Does Karin-chan know you're here? And wait how old are you?" Jin asked Carly looked at him

"Yes she knows I am here. I will be staying here for the next FEW months. I am 13" Carly said happily. She smiled then noticed she didn't have a room. "I need a room!!" Carly whispered to herself. But everyone heard.

"Okay follow me!" Karin said happily taking her away. They giggled as they went up the stairs.

"Jin-kun, you like her don't you!?" Kazune asked him. Jin smacked Kazune on the head.

"No! eww!" Jin said brushing off his shoulders. "I like Karin-chan!" He said with a slight grin.

"I'M COMING IN!" Michi said knocking on the door. Michi rushed in. "Hello! Kazune-kun!" Michi said putting his arms around him.

"get off…" Kazune said looking at the stair case as Karin and Carly came down! "

"Who's your Friend Hanazono-san!" Michi asked.

"I am Carly! I am 13 and I am from America!" Carly said a little annoyed of all the people.

"America? Do you speak English!?" Michi asked in English. (Bold letters are speaking in English!)

"Yeah! I am surprised you do! Well we should speak Japanese so they know!" Carly said with a slight smile. "I'm gonna go up to my room and practice." Carly said winking at Karin. Karin nodded and Karin got her guitar case and headed up the stairs.

"Does she sing?" Jin asked curiously. Karin nodded her head up and down. Jin went up stairs to go ask her something as he was up there he heard he singing a song but it was good. She was singing Kung Fu Grip by the Jonas Brothers (good song you should listen to it if you want to)

**"She's got a smile. **

**that I'd die for****. **

**everyone knows, that I'm a prisoner of war, for her.**

**yeah. Sometimes I wish I had a kung fu grip Never let her slip,**

**away she'd be my girl.**

**I Really wish she knew what I feel is true**

**She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too.**

**I'm so in love with her.**

**Everyone knows that**

**I'm Ready to fight,**

**ready to go.**

**Just like a G.I. Joe Sometimes I wish. I had a kung fu grip.**

**Never let her slip, away.**

**She'd be my girl.**

**I Really wish she knew what I feel is true.**

**she'd be my doll and I would be her hero too.**

**Sometimes I wish I had a kung fu grip.**

**Never let her slip, away.**

**She'd be my girl.**

**Really wish she knew what I feel is true.**

**she'd be my doll and I would be her hero too.**

**She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too."**

when she was done Jin just sat and wondered. (I just like the song I was gonna change it so it was like a girl singing but I decided not to.. So just deal with it… :3) Carly put her guitar away and opened the door seeing Jin standing there. "Were you listening in on me Jin-kun?" Carly asked. Jin was blushing like heck.

"Your really good…" Jin said looking down. Carly started to blush.

"Thanks Jin-kun that's really nice of you…" Carly says looking at him. Carly smiles sweetly.

"no problem!" Jin said smiling back. _Just like the beginning of the song. "She's got a smile that I'd die for" _Jin thought. "Lets go downstairs!" Jin said excitedly. Jin grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. Everyone watched them.

"Thanks Jin-kun!" Carly said blushing. She rushed to Karin's side and smiled. Karin smiled back.

"Oooh!! You like him!" Karin whispered in her ear. Carly turned a crimson red.

"Huh!?" Carly said as she heard Himeka in the other room. "I hear a little kid and another person!?" Carly said. Himeka walked in the room with Suzune. "Kawaii!!" she screeched.

"Hello! I'm Himeka-chan, and this is Suzune-kun! Suzune-kun is Karin-chan and Kazune-kun's future child!!" Himeka said happily everyone just stared at her. Karin gave her a, 'how did you find out' look. "Suzune told me!" Himeka said. Everyone had a sigh of relief.

"I'm Carly! You can call me Carly-chan!" Carly said. Himeka and Carly started talking.

"Hey, Carly-chan can I talk to you?" Kazune said. Carly nodded. They went into his room. "Don't tell anyone about this. Just say Suzune is our… cousin. Okay!?" Kazune said seriously.

"Yeah! It's okay! I wouldn't do anything. I'm Nicer then that. Oh and I also wont tell Karin-chan you like her!" Carly said winking at him. He just stood there stunned. Carly Waved at him a goodbye then went back to the others. "Hey guys!" Carly said.

"Carly-chan do you wanna go somewhere with me later?" Jin asked Carly. "It'll be fun!" Jin said winking at Carly.

"Sure Jin-kun! I will go get ready!" Carly said she rushed to her room.

Carly took a quick shower. She put on some hot pink leggings and a Hot pink and Black plaid skirt. And a Hot pink shirt. She put back on her Black wrist socks. She pulled her hair up in a side pony tail and put hoop earrings on. Carly put on her uggs and went out of her room. And down the stairs. "Ready!" Carly said as everyone looked at her. "So where are we going?!" Carly asked.

"To a photo shoot! They said to find a girl that was cute so we could do a photo shoot together. I was going to ask Karin-chan but… she is Kazune-kun's. So I decided to ask you. Is that okay?" Jin said. Carly blushed slightly.

"Yeah that's fine!" Carly said smiling. Jin took her hand and led her out the door. They were running fast. Carly started to blush.

"Jin-kun how far is it?" Carly asked. Jin stopped.

"Right there." Jin said pointing to a big sky scraper. They walked in the door, and everyone went crazy. Girls were climbing all over him. Carly just giggled. "Hey, don't laugh its not funny! OFF ME GIRLS!!" Jin shouted the last part and everyone got off. Carly just giggled again. They walked to the elevator. When they got to the 18th floor the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Oooh!! Kawaii!!" A girl screamed when she saw Carly. Carly just looked around and smiled. "Kay lets get you into your clothes!" the girl said. Carly nodded and went into the changing room so did jin. When they walked out everyone stared in awe.

* * *

**Cuddles: Oooh that was a good song dont you agree!! I didnt have time to change it to a girl version so... oh well!**

**Jin: Carly-chan!! I wonder what we looked like!?**

**Carly: I know me too! Its coming up in the next chapter!!**

**Karin: Carly-chan i missed you so much!!**

**Kazune: Neh...**

**Shii-chan: Coming up next time on A Convincing Kiss (chapter 4) Nya! Carly and Jin have to do a photo shoot. what happens when the photographer wants them to kiss!? Who knows!? I do!!**

**Cuddles: ME to!! STAY TUNNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuddles: Okay i'm sorry... this chapter isnt long but i manged to keep most of it Karin and Kazune **

**Karin: ... CARLY!**

**Jin: Carly...teehee haha.. -drule-**

**Kazune:Read on fellow readers read on...**

Karin looked at Kazune while he stared at her. "Kazune-chan…?" Karin questioned. "Where's Suzune!?" Karin said worriedly. Kazune just looked at her with a weird look on his face. "What?" Karin said looking at him.

"Kaaariiiiiin…" Kazune said drowsily. Karin backed away from him as he approached her.

"Kazune-kun, we need to look for Suzune-kun!?" She said worriedly checking under pillows and all. "Kazune-kun! Stop it!" She said as Kazune pushed her up in a corner.

"Karin… Come on! Lets just kiss and get it over with!" Kazune pressed his lips onto hers. Karin struggled to get out of his reach but he was to strong so she gave up. He separated their lips by an inch. Taking in a deep breath. "Karin…" he whispered. Karin's muscles tightened.

"Kazune-kun we have to find Suzu-" Karin was cut off by Kazune pressing his lips on hers once more. Karin relaxed once more before she heard foot steps. Kazune refused to back up. She finally gave in. She gave him a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck. She even let his hands move around up and down her waist. Karin pulled away panting. "Kazune-kun lets go look for Suzune-kun now!!" (I don't know if its Suzune-kun or Suzune-chan so… just deal with it for now or give me some tips. PLEASE I NEED THEM!! I have learned that its not Karin-chan from Kazune only Himeka so… yeah ) Karin looked at Kazune seriously.

"Karin… okay go! I will wait here!" Kazune said. Kazune fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up he felt something on his chest. "Suzune-kun!! There you are! Karin is looking everywhere for you! Karin!" Kazune yelled as he saw Suzune and Karin laying down on his chest sleeping. "Karin…." Kazune whispered remembering what he did earlier.

JIN AND CARLY

They were all dressed and read to go. Carly looked like a swing dancer from the sixties and Jin looked like a guy from the sixties (okay not to detailed but I am trying to make it short)

The photographer had them hug and kisses on the cheek. It was really fun. "Hey can you guys kiss for me!?" The photographer asked. Carly blushed.

"Sure…" Carly said looking down. Jin looked at her. He pushed her chin up with two fingers and kissed her gently on the lips. After the photo shoot carly sat a park bench. Jin went back and saw Karin and Kazune making out. He decided to leave.

KARIN AND KAZUNE (that was pretty short!!ei? Eeeei!?)

Karin woke up and saw herself on Kazune. "Oh good morning Kazune-kun! I found Suzune-kun by the-" Kazune cute her off with yet another kiss. But this one was gentle.

"Good Morning Karin! How was your sleep?" He smiled as he winked at her.

Karin was totally flushed. "Good… I guess." Karin smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You guess… ptch! That's not good enough you should get more sleep! Eh Eh!? Wink!?" Kazune said laughing.

Karin shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I should…" Karin giggled a lot.

"I love your laugh!" Kazune said. Karin just giggled more.

"I love you….r hair!" Karin said messing around with his hair. Kazune smiled. Karin looked at Suzune. "He's so cute when he sleeps!" Karin screeched quietly.

"And he's all ours!" Kazune said. He covered up his mouth once he realized what he said. "Oh gosh I didn't to say that I meant."

"It's okay Kazune-kun. I know what you meant." Karin said kissing his nose. Kazune tickled her. And Karin screamed.

"Momma…?" Suzune said drowsily. Karin went and put him in the guest room to sleep. As she came down stairs she looked at the mirrors on the wall to see what she looked like. Karin blushed. She looked really tired.

"Karin?" Kazune asked as he looked at her coming down the stairs. Karin lounged from the seventh step to him. She glomped him and he caught her.

"Thanks Kazune-kun!" she said as she cuddled him. Karin had her legs around his waist and her arms around his waist.

"I love you Karin…" Kazune said quietly.

"… Kazune… I love you too.." Karin whispered in his ear. He smiled then kissed her passionately. Karin let his tongue into her mouth. Sometimes their tongues met…

When they were done which seemed like days. (no they did not…do that…) Karin was sleeping in his bed with him getting changed when they heard a knock on the door. It was jin. "Go away Jin I'm busy!" jin left. (tricked you didn't I? probably not but oh well! This chapters really short and im really sorry I wrote it in one night and I have school tomorrow so… I WILL UPDATE SOON!!)

**Cuddles:GO NICK JONAS AND JOE JONAS!! HAWTIES! sorry this one was short... i have school tomorrow so... yeah it'll happen but slowly. **

**Karin: KAZUNE!!**

**Kazune: Bull crap nuuuu!!**

**Jin:Hi!! PLEASE REVIEW nicely...**

**Cuddles: Thanks for all the reviews so far most have them been really good. no scratch that... ALL OF THEM HAVE BEEN!! ROCK ON!**

**Carly: Cuddles your the same person as i am.. yet your in the united states. **

**Cuddles: SHUSH!!**

**EVERYONE!!: BYE COME NEXT TIME WHEN KARIN AND KAZUNE CONTINUE!! (yeah thats right!! its not over yet!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuddles: I'm sorry i havent been updating lately... stupid school!!**

**Kazune: You should study!! infact no more writing stories just school work and study!!**

**Karin: Kazune-kun... im sorry but SHUT UP!**

**Cuddles: oh yeah karin high five!! (high fives karin)**

**Karin: I know i am amazing**

**Kazune: Yes you are! i mean... **

**Karin/kazune/cuddles: Read on fellow readers read on!**

* * *

Karin looked at the ground. She was blushing mad. Karin rushed to her room.

"Karin!?" Kazune said worriedly. He let her go to her room.

Karin quickly rushed in the shower. She started to sing. Once she got out the steam filled her room. "God what should I wear!?" Karin asked herself. She took out a pair of skinny jeans. "Oooh cute!" she said as she looked for her white t-shirt. Karin put a vest over her white top. She put on some high top converse. (I am obsessed with high tops and skinny jeans) she pulled her hair up. When she walked out of her room Kazune was sitting on the floor. "Umm… Hello… Lets go to school now okay!?" Karin asked him. Kazune looked up and smiled.

"What about your uniform?" He said as he tickled her. Karin giggled.

"I don't know. But this will work for now. They may put me into detention but that's-" Karin was cut off by Himeka.

"Karin! I accidentally put your uniform in the laundry and now its all wrinkled so I made you this!" Himeka brought out a black and red plaid ballet skirt with skulls on the end. She also had a black t-shirt with red suspenders. Karin glared at it then smiled.

"I like it I will be right back!" Karin said rushing to her room. When she came out she had black leggings on and low cut converse. "I got it!" Karin said rushing to the door. When she arrived at school everyone looked at her.

"Ms. Karin! You are not wearing your uniform!" The principal or their school walked up to them.

"I'm sorry they ripped up and this is the only outfit I could find unless you wanted me to come here nude!?" Karin said laughing in her head. The principal just glared.

"Tomorrow you better be in your uniform!" The principal said sticking her nose up in the air and walking away.

"What's her problem its just an outfit!" Karin said. She looked around and notice there was a silence. All the boys in the school were staring at her in awe. Karin just blushed a bright red.

"Karin-chan!" All the boys shouted. They all formed a crowd around her. "Did you notice your really hot!" One of them said. All the others chimed in by saying, "WE DIIIID!" Karin smiled.

"Thanks but she's mine!" Kazune said standing up behind her putting his arms around her waist. Karin blushed very hard.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin whispered to him. "They like me!!" Karin said excitedly.

"Yes but I love you!" Kazune said turning her around and kissing her making all the other guys furious. Karin was blushing like crazy.

"GET OFF KARIN-CHAN!" all the boys said. They were like the Kazune-z except for Karin…. So Karin-z!

"Why should I? She tastes like strawberries!" Kazune said licking his lips. Karin looked at him blushing like crazy. "Wanna try again!?" Kazune said pushing himself on Karin. Karin was in shock. After all the boys left Kazune got off her.

"Kazune-kun!! Why did you do that! I do not taste like strawberry!! Oh wait I put on strawberry lip gloss on this morning." Karin said slapping herself

"I don't know. I was just jealous!" Kazune said hugging her.

"What's with you!?" Karin said backing away.

"I… had wine this morning!" Kazune spat out. Karin just looked at him

"Really? You haven't had wine in a long time?" Karin said tilting her head.

"My god I love you!" Kazune said pressing his lips on hers. Karin put her arms around his neck. He let go of her and heard a bell.

"We have to get to class!" Karin said rushing away. Kazune followed her. Karin was in love with him to. It was hard to admit but she did. Once Karin got to class she just stared at Kazune the whole time. Even when the teacher scolded her she watched him. Whenever he looked at her she would put her head down on her desk and hide her blush. When the bell rand she got all her stuff and rushed outside. Carly rushed up to her crying.

"I have to move back to America!" Carly cried. Karin just stared at her.

"Why!?" Karin screamed after a few seconds.

"I need a house to stay in because my dad doesn't want me to stay in your house he said your to busy!! And the only option I have is… never mind." Carly said dropping her head as she blushed.

"Who Kuga?" Kazune came out behind Karin and grinned.

"Yeah… but I couldn't bother him! That would be mean… of…. Me…" Carly said as a dark haired boy approached her.

"You're not mean! you can stay with me! Honestly its okay!" Jin said smiling. Carly nodded then gave him a quick hug. She then ran off somewhere with jin.

"uh… I got to go!" Karin said running away. Her heart was beating fast as she ran into the girls bathroom.

"What's my problem! He said he loved me before but why cant I take it this time!?" Karin asked herself leaning on the wall. A knock was heard on the door. Karin jumped. "Hello!?" Karin asked

"Karin? What's wrong?" Kazune said. Karin sighed she opened the door and saw him standing there. She closed the door and looked at him.

"I… don't know! I just… cant explain!" Karin said a tear dripping down her face for no reason. Kazune tilted her chin up and smeared her tear away with his thumb. Karin just looked at him.

"I don't like it when you cry. So please don't. lets go home okay Karin!?" Kazune said happily. Karin just nodded. They were walking hand in hand all the way home.

* * *

**Cuddles: !! i lub it so much!! even though i made it up i am proud...**

**Karin: Kazune-kun so kawaii!!**

**Kazune: yeah sure what ever**

**Karin/Cuddles: HAVE SOME PASSION AND ROMANCE (cheesey!! teehee!)**

**Kazune: fine i will! (Kazune kisses karin)**

**Karin: (in shock)**

**Cuddles: LATER LATER DUDES LATER!! cheez they r just pshaw!**

**Karin: Hes so haaawt!!**

**Kazune: I like this and karin is cute**

**Cuddles: CHEEEESSEEEEY!!**

**Karin/Kazune: MEEEEAAAANNNYYYYYYY!**

**Cuddles: I can just erase you both!**

**Karin/Kazune: NUUUU!!**

**Cuddles: yay! you all love me!! (huggles karin)**

**Kazune: Get of her shes mine! oh and... CUDDLES WILL UPDATE SOOON!! (whispers under breath) _hopefully..._ **

**Cuddles: BE AFRAID VERY AFRAID KAZUNE!! I HAVE AN ERASER AND A DICTIONARY! stupid school!**

**(random chase)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHOULD THIS BE THE END OF MY STORY!! READ ON!! I NEED TO KNOW! SO REVIEW!**

**Cuddles: Okay this chapter is romancy!!**

**Kazune: Oh boy...**

**Karin: I think i will like it!**

**Cuddles: Its mostly you and Karin! kazune...**

**Kazune: Really!! read on fellow readers read on!**

Once they got home they saw Michi and Himeka kissing. "Umm… GET A ROOM!" Karin and Kazune yelled in unison. They looked at each other then laughed. Himeka and Michi stopped then blushed. Himeka ran up to her room and Karin followed. While Kazune and Michi stayed downstairs.

WITH HIMEKA AND KARIN!!

"Himeka-chan! You said you liked Kazune-kun!" Karin said shaking Himeka gently.

"I don't know first thing Michi and I were talking then BOOM! We were kissing. But it was just an innocent kiss. Nothing more!" Himeka stated crossing her arms.

"I don't care but Kazune-kun might… Kazune-kun!" Karin said the last part drowsing off.

"You like him!! Or do you love him!" Himeka questioned getting in Karin's face.

"Love! Oh wait did I just say that!" Karin said blushing. Himeka smiled softly and so did Karin.

WITH KAZUNE AND MICHI!!

"WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY!! DON'T EVER GO KISSING MY CHILD LIKE THAT!" Kazune yelled he covered up his mouth. Michi tilted his head.

"God don't get your hair in a knot! I like her! I'm over Hanazono-san." Michi said happily and excitedly. Kazune glared at him then got some wine and chugged most of it. He then smiled.

"Wine is good! You should try it… where's Karin…?" Kazune said slurring most of the words. (He enjoys getting drunk when he's mad or sad or bored I guess!) Kazune walked up the stairs tripping on most of them. When he got to Himeka's room he opened the door and grabbed Karin's hand

"Kazune-kun!? What are you doing!?" Karin said struggling to get out of his reach. She reached out with her other hand for Himeka's but Himeka was daydreaming.

"My room.." Kazune said simply. When he opened the door he pushed Karin in. Karin sat on his bed beat red.

"Kazune-kun? What are you doing!?" Karin asked as he started taking off his shirt revealing his small 6- pack.

"It's hot in here. You could take off your top to if you want?" Kazune said. He looked at her then grinned.

"Kazune-kun! Pervert I couldn't do that in front of you!" Karin said turning crimson red. She didn't notice until she felt the heat smack her on the face. "But it is hot in here.." Karin said sadly.

"Then take your top off if your wearing a bra you're fine!" Kazune said reaching for the bottom of her top pulling it up until Karin looked at him innocently. He looked at her cute face asking him not to. He stopped then ran out the door and came out with a bikini from her room.

Karin looked at it then grinned a little. "You want me to put that on Kazune-kun? I know you have a pool but its just a little late now don't you think!?" Karin said tilting her head slightly then giggling to her self.

"Just go in the bathroom and change!" Kazune forced her in the bathroom and gave her the bikini. After two minutes she came out of the door with a olive green and pink bikini on. She had her hair in a pony tail. She was blushing slightly.

"Okay what now?" Karin said walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. Kazune went up to her and bent down to look at her face closely. Which caused Karin to blush more. She took a look at Kazune's muscles. They were perfectly sized for his body. She wondered up his body then was staring at his eyes. Their faces were two inches apart. Karin slowly put her arms around his neck then pressed her lips on to his. Kazune was satisfied. He opened his mouth and touched his tongue to Karin's lips. She felt it and opened her mouth just enough. She never wanted this moment to end. She closed her eyes. And realized the radio was on. The song "My hero is you by Hayden Panetteire" was on. Karin and Kazune pulled away and took a breath. After that hey got back in the same position they were in a few seconds again. Karin felt on of his hands playing with her hair. she giggled. She opened her eyes and saw the crystal blue eyes staring at her. Kazune got off of her and went to the door.

"Now we swim!" Kazune said letting Karin out his balcony door to the pool. Karin saw the sunset shimmering on the reflection of the water. The pink clouds filled the sky. Karin slowly drifted into the pool and Kazune just jumped in. they had a splashing fight. And Kazune would pick her up then throw her into the water. He gave her piggy back rides to.

"Aaah!" Karin screamed girlishly while giggling. She jumped onto Kazune and made him go under water.

"What did you do that for?" Kazune said smiling at her. Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"Fun!?" Karin said laughing. Kazune glared at her and started chasing her. She climbed up onto the diving board and sat like a mermaid on a rock.

"Princess!" Kazune yelled. Karin laughed. She looked down and saw how deep the pool was. It was about thirteen feet.

"Catch me prince!" Karin said as she jumped off closing her eyes. Kazune caught her right before she hit the water. Karin laughed she was being carried like a bride. "Thank you my prince!" Karin said kissing him on the cheek. He laughed and took her to the shallow end. He set her down then bowed.

"Anything for a beauty such as you!" Kazune joked. Karin giggled to his remark.

"Oh and please may I kiss you?" Karin said bowing at him to. He nodded his head. Karin set her lips on his carefully. When she pulled away he was blushing. She was blushing to. (by the way Kazune isn't drunk any more he stopped being drunk when he jumped in the pool) Karin looked at him and smiled sweetly. She was about to turn around when she felt a grasp hold onto her. She hugged him back. Kazune ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Karin…" Kazune said letting go of her. Karin still held onto his back refusing to let go.

"It's my turn to hug you…" Karin said her voice muffled. Kazune looked down at her. She was looking up at him. Kazune laughed to himself.

"Okay Karin. It's your turn." Kazune said wrapping his arms around her. She and him let go five minutes later. They walked out of the pool. And got some towels on. They walked back into Kazune's room. Karin went to her room and took a shower. When she was done Kazune was waiting at her door. Karin had a side ponytail that was braided. She bent down in her bear pajamas and hugged him.

* * *

**Cuddles: Should this be the end... im not sure! i'm debating!! THE END OR NOT THE END THAT IS THE QUESTION! please help me find out.**

**Karin: I liked it!**

**Kazune: Me too!! wait why do i always have to get drunk**

**Karin: I dont know! ask carly!**

**Kazune:Why carly! why not cuddles! carly is a stupid name anyway!**

**Carly/Cuddles: BEWARE!! WE STILL HAVE A DELETE BUTTON DUMMY! or we could just change it so its Michi and Karin??**

**Kazune:NOOOO!**

**Michi: Darn! karin i love you more then he does!!**

**Karin: Too bad i like him more then i like you no fence!**

**Kazune: :P**

**Cuddles: PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME IF I SHOULD END THE STORY HERE!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karin:That was awesome!! **

**Cuddles: I try!! guess what!? I CONTINUED!**

**Kazune: Yipee... not really**

**Karin: MEANIE!**

**Cuddles: no let me handle this... BIG FAT MEANIE!**

**Kazune: So immature.**

**Karin/Cuddles: thats what you like about us!**

**Kazune: Only about karin but yeah**

**Cuddles: READ ON FELLOW READERS READ ON!**

* * *

Kazune's eyes widened. "Karin?" Kazune asked.

Karin smiled and she sat down on the floor with him. "You looked sad… so I was giving you a hug is that okay?" Karin said looking into his eyes.

"It's fine but instead of hugging me I'd rather have you do this…" Kazune got up and kissed her lips softly. He went back to the spot he was sitting in.

"I could try that." Karin said giggling to herself. She crawled in between his legs and kissed him on the cheek. She then lied her head down on his chest and curled up. "I'm tired…" Karin said yawning.

"Then sleep." Kazune replied. Petting her on the head. She soon fell asleep. Kazune heard some little foot steps coming up the stairs. When the boys face appeared from the corner Kazune grinned.

"Papa?" Suzune asked in his little cute tone of voice. Kazune nodded telling Suzune to go on. "Is mama okay? She seems tired…" Suzune said going up to Karin and tugging on her shirt. She woke up and saw Suzune tugging on her shirt.

"Hey… were you the little boy who woke me up?" Karin said kissing Suzune's forehead. She went back into the position where she was in Kazune's arms.

"Yeah!!" Suzune said mischievously. Karin grabbed him by the sides and pulled him into a hug.

"Your so cute!" Karin said snuggling him. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

"Suzune your mother was sleeping…" Kazune said all adultish (teehee! :3) Karin looked up at him flustered. The word mother bothered her.

Karin got up and went into her room. Kazune followed her because she was carrying Suzune. "did I say something!?" Kazune said annoyed. Karin put sleeping Suzune on the bed and walked over to Suzune engulfing him in a hug.

"No you could never do anything wrong! I just don't like the word _mother!"_ Karin said. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her. "Thank you Kazune-kun! Do you know what happens in the future?" Karin said questioningly.

"Not at all… well we have two beautiful kids. Named Himeka and Suzune…" Kazune said happily. Karin looked at him. She got on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. She went back down and she was holding her hands up to her chest in a praying position except they were in fists. She walked out of the door and left Kazune in her room. He had his hair covering his eyes. He was looking down as if he were looking at Karin. But nothing was there. Kazune looked up and looked for Karin. She was in his room sleeping on his big king bed. He got up next to her and kissed her on the forehead then he laid down next to her. She woke up when Kazune walked into the room. She rolled over and held herself up on top of him.

"Kazune-kun…" Karin said tiredly.

Kazune opened his eyes then pressed his lips onto hers roughly making her give up on holding herself up. Now she fell onto his chest but was still kissing him. Kazune put his hands around her waist under her shirt. Feeing the curves she had. He felt her shiver he pulled her closer. He opened his mouth as she opened hers. He put his tongue in her mouth and explored it. Karin shivered again. He moved his hands up her back until he found her bra strap he put his fingers under it then pulled up making it unbutton. Kazune then moved to her top he unbuttoned it till there was no more buttons.

Karin pulled away for a breath revealing the top half of her body. She blushed then put her lips back onto Kazune's she then got off and buttoned up her top.

"I CANT BEIVE YOU DID THAT!!" Karin shouted. She saw Kazune smile slyly. She just ignored it and went to her room. She locked the door and fell asleep…

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!

Karin was sitting at her seat. When she saw Kazune walk in the room. She turned bright red then looked down at her paper.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled from across the room. "Hey Karin are you okay?" Kazune asked

Karin just kept looking at her paper. She was curious who was in front of her so she looked up and saw the blue orbs staring at her. "Uh hi Kazune-kun!" Karin said. She panicked and got up she ran for the bathroom pass but Kazune caught her.

"Karin!? Your acting weird…" Kazune said hugging her. The Kazune-z were watching so Karin was in deep bull crap. Karin quickly hugged Kazune then whispered in his ear.

"Kazune-kun last night its just that…." Karin was interrupted by Kazune pressing his lips on hers. Karin rushed to her desk and saw all the girls glaring at her. She just waved. After class she rushed to her locker. She almost made it until she heard something.

"Kazune-kun is ours!! How dare you kiss him!" Kazune-z said startling her. Karin turned around.

"He kissed me! And if you are wondering why he doesn't like you is because of how you look!" Karin said cruelly. She covered her mouth. "did I just say that?" Karin asked herself.

"WE OWN MIRRORS!!" they yelled crankily. when the leader threatened to punch Karin she was saved. A hand grabbed Karin's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Karin you okay?" Kazune asked. Karin nodded. She rushed to her locker. She then got her books and rushed home.

"I have to get home!! Hope you get there soon!" Karin said. While she was running home someone grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I will be!" Kazune smiled. Karin blushed then kissed him goodbye.

* * *

**Cuddles: awww new love!**

**Karin: yeah kazune your a perv..**

**Kazune: I DIDNT DO IT SHE DID!!**

**cuddles: OH WELL!! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuddles: Ello! look another chapter!**

**Karin: kazune-kun!!**

**Kazune: huh? what?! whaddidido? (what did i do)**

**Karin: MEANY!!**

**Kazune: Heh? what but i didnt do-**

**Cuddles: I DIDNT DO THIS!! (teehee... :3 yes i did but he doesnt know tht)**

**Karin: IM JUST KIDDING.**

**Jin: Can i come into the story yet!?**

**Everyone exept jin: NO!! well yeah**

**Kazune: N F! (no fair)**

**Karin: lol...**

**Cuddles: READ ON FELLOW READERS READ ON!**

* * *

Karin was walking home alone until she looked to her side. A tall boy with black hair was next to her.

"Hello Jin-kun! How are you? Oh how's Carly-chan!?" Karin asked eagerly. Jin looked at her.

"Carly-chan… she's fine I'm in love with her and… yeah!" Jin said winking. Karin looked at him and smiled.

"She likes you to jin-kun! She told me herself… or I got it out of her! But oh well…" Karin said giggling to herself for what she just said.

"She doesn't like me! We are just two good friends… that have… well how do I put this!?" Jin said looking at the sky. Karin looked at him seriously.

"YOU KISSED HER!!" Karin shouted. Jin covered up her mouth.

"Shush! She still is a little weirded out about it so…" Jin took his hand off the screaming girl and walked ahead. "Bye Karin-chan! See you tomorrow!" Jin said turning to his house. Karin looked behind her as she heard footsteps. She saw five girls walking and talking about nails! Karin sighed and went to her house. When she got to the door. The girls grabbed her and punched her in the face.

"Ouch! Why did you do that!?" Karin said looking at them. Once she was close enough she felt a knot in her stomach.

"YOU!! AND KUJYOU-KUN?" the Kazune-z screamed kicking her in the shin. Karin felt a bruise already growing.

"Look he likes me its not my fault!" Karin said closing her eyes. Another punch came her way she tried to dodge it but it didn't work. Another punch hit her in the stomach. She screamed loudly. But it came out as a whisper. Karin cried a tear.

"You are a ugly little girl who doesn't know who she is. She thinks all the boys like her! But no they all feel bad for you! They HATE YOU! They couldn't ever like a girl as ugly as you!" The leader said happily. Karin let her bangs cover her teary eyes. She stood up as the girls laughed. She brought up her fist and punched the leader the ground.

"NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!" Karin screamed in their faces. "My life is horrible enough! And I cant take it with girls like you! You think your all better then me and my friends but you not!" Karin cried. They stared at her in awe. She turned around opened the door and left them to stare. Karin walked up to her room and changed into her swimsuit. She ran to Kazune's room then went to his balcony and went to the pool. She jumped in relaxed. She was swimming when she heard a splash. She looked into his eyes and smiled widely. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Karin!! What happened your all scratched up!?" Kazune asked. Karin just nodded.

"Kazune-z. but I handled them! And its okay! It doesn't hurt any more. Well not as much." Karin said swimming to the deep end and diving.

"GOD I HATE THEM!" Kazune said angered. He went over to Karin and cupped her face with his hand. She had a scratch on her cheek that wasn't severely hit but Kazune still was worried. "Come inside with me!" Kazune said with puppy dog eyes. Karin blushed slightly then she jumped into his arms.

"Take me away!" Karin said her smile gleaming at him. Kazune laughed and took her into the house. When they got there Kazune sat Karin down on a stool and he got band-aids. He put them on her. Karin just smiled. "Kazune-kun… what was my mother like?" Karin asked out of randomness.

"Why?" Kazune said. He picked her up off the stool and helped be her crutch.

"I don't know… I just want to know something about her. You erased my memory so I didn't have a mother. And you probably knew my mom because in the future we get… married so my mom must have been there? Right?" Karin said. She tilted her head as she looked at Kazune.

"She looked like you. She was pretty. She was also very nice. But the day we got married she had a major illness. And she had to be taken to the emergency room. The next day she was dead." Kazune said sadly.

Karin sighed as a tear fell from her cheek. "Kazune-kun… Thank you for being there. I know that you would've probably comforted me in that time of my life." Karin said turning her body so she was facing him. Her arms wrapped around his abdomen. Kazune smiled and put his arms around her. Karin cried into his chest. "I miss her so much. I didn't get to know her. B-b-but its hard! Knowing I had a mom I didn't know!" Karin said. Kazune held her tighter.

"It's okay Karin… Its okay." Kazune said lifting her chin up and pressing his lips on hers softly. Kazune felt Karin's tears in his mouth. The salty tears from her sadness. Kazune felt bad for her. He pulled away.

"Karin… I will love you forever. I don't care if you don't love me. but if you died I would probably have no reason to live! I couldn't loose you!" Kazune said letting his bangs cover his face.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin murmured silently. She went up to him and took his hand and led him to the bathroom so they could take a shower. (not naked just in their bathing suits… :3 cheesy!) She turned on the hot water and pushed him in the shower. She went in and hugged him tightly. "Kazune-kun… I love you to… don't ever forget that!" Karin whispered in his ear. Kazune pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Thanks Karin!" Kazune whispered back. Karin grinned slightly.

She then looked up at his face. She stood on her tippy toes to reach her lips to his. She leaned in closely. The light between their lips soon disappeared. She opened her mouth letting Kazune's tongue explore. Kazune let Karin's tongue explore to. (FRENCH KISSY!! EWWW no jk) Karin felt the warm water trickle down her back. She giggled to herself as she wrapped her arms closely around his neck making him closer. Kazune wrapped his hands around her waist. Their bodies entwined with each other.

Karin pulled her lips away slightly and laughed she took a quick and deep breath and leaned back into the kiss. Kazune pushed Karin against the wall he didn't know that he pushed her onto the water temperature switch and soon enough the water turned freezing cold. Karin jumped inside but stayed in the kiss. Her body was shivering and Kazune was wrapping his arms all around her to keep her warm. He felt her curviness again and grinned. Karin felt his grin and grinned to. Karin magically made the water warm again. Steam filled the shower. Karin wished this moment never ended. And it didn't… well not for a long time…

Karin and Kazune pulled away panting. They looked at each other and blushed. They turned around so they couldn't see each others blushed. Karin turned around and faced him.

"You're a really good kisser…" Karin said quietly only enough for him to hear it. Kazune turned around to.

"You to… really really good…" Kazune said and blushed. Karin smiled.

"Thanks Kazune!" Karin said excitedly. She was still shivering. She turned off the hot water and got two towels. Kazune took one and Karin kept hers. She wrapped it around herself like a dress. She got out and went into her room to get changed. Kazune did to. When they came out Karin was wearing a short pajama dress and Kazune was wearing blue sweatpants and a blue 3 quarter length sleeve shirt. Karin and kazune went down stairs and saw Himeka and Michi talking. Kazune was pissed but Karin was fine with it. She took Kazune's hand and winked. He followed her wherever she was taking him.

* * *

**Cuddles: kawaii!!  
**

**Himeka: Kawaiiiii!!  
**

**Kazune: Shush it...**

**Karin: but its kawaii**

**everyone: OH WELL BE BACK SOON!**


	9. Last chapter!

**LAST CHAPTER!!1 YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! HOOOOZAH! FINALLY DONE! i'm sorry i couldnt write anymore! there may be a sequel though!**

**Cuddles:GOOD BYE PEEPS!**

**Everyone: READ ON FELLOW READERS READ ON!! and rock on and write on and... etc.!**

* * *

THE LAST CHAPTER…..

Karin took him upstairs and looked into his eyes. "Kazune-kun they like each other its okay! I bet you Himeka wasn't okay with seeing us kiss and talk to each other. But she dealt with it so did Michi! So lets do our best for them!" Karin said taking his hands holding them. She looked into his eyes.

"Whatever…" Kazune said turning away. Karin just stared at him as he walked away.

"Fare you well my dear I must be gone and leave you for a while.

If I roam away I'll come back again though I roam ten thousand miles my dear.

Though I roam ten thousand miles." Karin sang. (song from choir called turtle dove) Kazune turned around and looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you singing that?" Kazune asked quietly. Karin had a tear in her eyes.

"Kazune-kun… are you going to leave me one day?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"When I die… I guess but then I will still be with you." Kazune said shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like death… not one little bit I wish I could just kill it!" Karin said. She giggled a little.

"then there would still be death Karin eh? Am I write?" Kazune said walking up to her and whipping a tear off her face. "I told you don't cry…" Kazune said smiling.

"Thanks Kazune-kun!" Karin said hugging him like a little girl.

Her voice was muffled in his shirt "mi lome yourmmm" She tried to say. Kazune laughed lightly.

"What Karin?" He asked her .

"mi lome yourmmm!" She screamed in his chest.

"What?" Kazune was really wondering now.

"I love you!" She said lifting her head. Her face was red with anger. He laughed.

"You so Kawaii Karin…" Kazune said looking up at the sky quietly.

"Kazune-kun! don't complement me!" Karin said her face flustered.

"Aaah Karin!" Kazune sighed. He let her go and put his hands around her waist. Karin looked at him. "Your back…" He whispered inaudibly. Karin looked at him and smiled widely.

She stuck out her tongue and ran away. She ran into her room and closed the door and locked it. "I am what I am!" She yelled through her door.

"I know!" Kazune yelled back. She laughed. She opened her door and walked out calmly. She snuck downstairs to see what Himeka was talking about.

"Michi… I know you like me and all but… I just.. don't know anymore! Kazune-kun would not like it very much if we--" Himeka was cut off suddenly and Karin needed to see why. Karin peaked around the corner and saw them kissing.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin whispered loudly. Himeka pulled away blushing.

"Karin-chan!? Why are you here?" Himeka said jumping out of her brown leather couch on Michi's lap.

"Um… Hanazono-san?!" Michi said getting up from behind Himeka. Everyone stared at Karin. (poor Karin! Teehee…. LAST CHAPTER MWAHAHA! Not that I want to end but I don't know.)

"Oh hi umm… I have to go to that place in that town where that thing is!" Karin said dashing out the back door. "Bye!" Karin yelled halfway down the patio then she started running again. She found the balcony to Kazune's room and went through the door. Little did she know Kazune was getting undressed… so now his mini six pack was showing while he looked for a shirt. Karin gasped.

"Sorry Kazune-kun! I didn't mean to!" Karin said covering her eyes.

"Oh Karin it's okay I don't really care!" Kazune said gleaming at Karin. Karin just smiled shortly then dashed out of his room.

Once Karin got into her room. She plopped on her bed. "so much drama… I need a bath… Shii-chan turn on the hot water in the bath tub for me please!" She begged Shii-chan.

"Okay Karin-chan! It's on nya!" Shii-chan said coming out of Karin's bathroom and sighing. Karin stripped her clothes and folded them. She ran into the bathroom and put one leg in the hot water. Then the next then she sat down. She poured bubbles in and saw all the circles of soap bubbles form around her. She grinned.

"Thanks Shii-chan!" Karin shouted out the door happily. She settles down then fell asleep in the bathtub.

DREAM!!

"KARIN!" Kazune yelled. Karin shook her head then blushed.

"goodbye Karin!" Kazune said kissing her on the cheek then leaving with another girl.

"KAZUNE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU GOING!" Karin screamed.

Kazune was kissing the girl and then taking her hand and leaving.

"KAZUNE!" she screamed louder. The two didn't even turn around. Karin was sobbing. 

"why!!" she whispered. 

END DREAM!

Karin woke up with tears in her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling.

"What does this mean!?" She asked in prayer form.

"Papa leaves us in the future mama for another girl! I have a picture!" Karin heard a little voice then smiled at the little boy named Suzune.

"Suzune-kun? Give me that picture!" Karin said grabbing the picture and looking at it. A pretty dirty blonde hair girl was walking away with Kazune. Karin's eyes filled up with tears. She grabbed her towel and put it on. She ran out of the room with Suzune following she knocked on Kazune's door. Kazune answered and smiled.

"Hi Karin oh hey Suzu--" Kazune looked at what Karin was dressed in. her eyes were still filled up with tears.

"who is she?" Karin asked quietly. She pointed at the picture.

"Who?" Kazune said. He laughed. "Oh her!? Wait how did you get this picture?" Kazune said sighing then acting jumpy.

"I have my sources now tell me… Who is SHE?" Karin said a little bit madder now. Her knees were trembling.

"She's a girl that I know." Kazune said simply.

"WHO IS SHE!" Karin demanded. She was about to punch him.

"That's my girlfriend from the future." He said a little bit worried. Karin's eyes widened. Tears were running down her face.

"you… you boys are such…….. GOODBYE KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin said running to her room and draining the bath tub. She heard a knock on her door.

"Karin its me! The girl in the picture is--" Kazune was interrupted.

"IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW! OKAY I GET THE POINT GO AWAY!" Karin yelled through the door she got her suitcase and dumped all the clothes in her closet in the suitcase (extra big!) She took out a short skirt and a long top. She put them on. (after her underwear and bra of course!) She took out her ponytail with the olive hair bands opened the door and threw them at Kazune. She shut the door then got some flip flops on. She braided her hair in a side pony tail and tied it with a plain black one. She zipped up her suitcase and opened the door. "goodbye Kazune-kun!" She said rushing down the stairs. She opened the door and marched out. She was crying really hard.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kazune shouted. He was also crying.

WITH KARIN

Karin was walking and saw Miyon's house. She rang the doorbell. Miyon answered. "Hey Karin-chan!" She said happily she looked at Karin's face then she felt more down. "You can stay here if you'd like to!" Miyon said happily. She opened the door and let Karin into a guest room. Karin bowed.

"Thanks! Miyon!" Karin said lying on her bed.

OKAY THEY SLEEP AND NOW IT'S SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY!

Karin walked to school alone. When she got there everyone stared at her. "Karin-chan!" Karin heard a small voice from the hallway it was Himeka.

"What Himeka-chan? And don't ask why I was gone!" Karin said stubbornly. She saw someone walk through the door. Pushing everyone in his way to get to Karin. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"Karin the girl in the picture is you! Okay! Now just don't be pissed off! Its not my fault." Kazune said picking out the picture showing her the olive green eyes. Karin focused on the picture.

"Kazune…-kun…. ?" She asked quietly. He nodded and grinned a little. She pressed her lips onto his. Letting in a French kiss… then a make out…then the teachers came in the hallway and stopped them. But they didn't listen Karin was happy. And so was Kazune. Mean while Carly and jin were making out to. So was Michi and Himeka….. HAPPY ENDING!! . :3 teehee!

* * *

**Cuddles:Done!!  
**

**Karin: KAZUNE!!**

**Kazune: KARIN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!  
**

**Carly: Jin... tehhee i like you a lot**

**Jin: Yea me to!**

**Michi and himeka: NEEEEEEH !! NO MORE LOVEY DOVER STUFF!!1 stay tuned for a sequeal!! **

**Cuddles: Im sorry!! but please dont say... "MORE MORE MORE MROE!" THERE will be a sequel... soon. goodbye!! oh and...**

**GO KAZUNE AND KARIN AND CARLY AND JIN AND MICHI AND HIMEKA FOR HELPING ME... MAYBE EVEN MIYON AND SHII!!**

**gooodbye!**


End file.
